Queridas serpientes
by Marinuqui
Summary: Para Blaine y Marley, es sorprendente enamorarse de unas serpientes. Y más si se tratan de Kurt y Kitty. Slash y Femmeslash. Este fic participa en el reto "Crossover" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash. Personajes: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Katherine Wilde y Marley Rose.


**Título:** _Queridas serpientes._

**Género:** _Romance_.

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine. Participación de la pareja Kitty/Marley_.

**Advertencia:** _Slash y Femmeslash_.

**Palabras:** _4500._

**Disclaimer:** _Glee no me pertenece._ _Este fic participa en el **reto "Crossover"** del foro **Del Yaoi & el Slash**.__  
_

**Rating:** _+K._

* * *

Blaine abrió el periódico del Profeta por la mitad, fijando su mirada en la zona de Quidditch. Sonrió para sus adentros, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga, Marley, quien parecía estar interesada en un libro que llevaba encima. La chica sonrió un poco ante una posible escena romántica, dejando así el moreno escapar una pequeña risa de la que se percató su amiga.

― ¿Sabes lo monos que son Katniss y Peeta? ―Inquirió ella, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, provocando de nuevo la risa en su compañero― No hace gracia, Blaine.

―Lo que tú digas, Marley. Por cierto, esta tarde tengo entrenamiento. ¿Quieres acompañarme? ―Se interesó el chico.

―Qué va. Tengo estar tarde ronda de prefectos con una chica de Slytherin… ¡Soy prefecta! ―Exclamó con alegría, levantándose de su asiento―. Me marcho, que sino no estaré lista para el encuentro.

Blaine asintió, viendo como su amiga desaparecía. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, observando como la túnica con rasgos dorados de su amiga se dejaban de ver a lo largo del pasillo. Sonrió para sus adentros, mirando alrededor de la mesa, donde otros compañeros le invitaban a unirse a ellos. Era lo bueno de ser un Hufflepuff.

* * *

La tarde se volvió aburrida para Blaine, que observaba desde el banquillo como sus compañeros jugaban entre ellos, pero siendo él el guardián, poco le interesaba lo que estaban haciendo. Se percató de la presencia de un chico de la casa Slytherin caminando por allí, clavando su mirada por alrededor del campo de Quidditch.

El moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esperando alguna especie de insulto por parte del chico, que parecía desencantado con lo que estaba observando. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el muchacho no emitió juicio alguno y se volvió por donde había venido. Frunció el ceño, curioso, y decidido a acercarse a él.

― ¡Espera!

El aludido se giró, demostrando que le desconcertaba que le llamase para algo. Blaine sonrió para sus adentros. Le llamó la atención en color de sus ojos. No sabía si asumir si eran azules o grisáceos. Una mezcla entre ambos colores, llegó a la conclusión, y no pudo evitar dedicarle un gesto amigable, haciéndole entender que era bienvenido pese a saber que la mayoría de la gente, en esa casa, no era del todo amigable.

―Hola―le tendió la mano, sonriéndole extensamente―. ¿Eres nuevo? ―Inquirió, percatándose de que era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho.

―He llegado hace dos semanas―informó el castaño―. Perdona que me pasase por aquí en vuestro entrenamiento, pero aún estoy conociendo el terreno―bromeó el castaño, sonsacando una sonrisa en el moreno. Era simpático.

―No te preocupes. Aquí, no solemos comer a nadie―dijo con amabilidad, percatándose de que ni siquiera se había presentado―. Perdona; mi nombre es Blaine―señaló su uniforme―Guardián de la casa Hufflepuff.

―Kurt―susurró, percatándose de la figura del chico―. Slytherin. Cantante―el otro se quedó desconcertado, estremeciéndose ante la intensa mirada de su compañero.

Por primera vez, Blaine se percató que, quizás, los Slytherin no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

Marley se sentía intimidada por los ojos verdes de la muchacha, que sonreía con cinismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos con paso firme. La insignia de la casa Slytherin relucía en su túnica, y su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta que, si Marley era sincera, no le quedaba del todo bien. Se deslizó a su lado, intentando alcanzar su ritmo.

La conocía desde el tercer año, cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro desagradable. Sabía que la casa de las serpientes no era partidaria de magos con padres muggles, es decir, no mágicos; pero eso no quitaba para, al menos, aparentar indiferencia. Eso era lo que al menos pedía. Le gustaría vivir tranquila sin que nadie se metiese con ella, además de que sus inseguridades le jugaban una mala pasada.

―Vamos, Rose, que no tenemos toda la noche―exclamó la rubia con cansancio, sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

Los ojos azules de la aludida chispearon por un minuto, intentando comprender el por qué era así Kitty. La muchacha se giró, clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos, dejándola callada, sin atreverse a decir nada al respecto del hecho de que siempre la tratase de esa manera tan sumamente fría.

―Estoy un poco cansada, Kitty.

―Ese no es mi problema―señaló sin tan siquiera prestarle mucha atención.

La noche sería demasiado larga.

* * *

Kurt dejó los pergaminos encima de la mesa, sentándose al lado de Kitty, la que no parecía prestarle mucha atención. A su lado, se encontraba un compañero de Ravenclaw de cabello castaño y cuerpo fornido. El muchacho parecía también prestar más atención a los apuntes que a otra cosa, aunque rápidamente se percató de que su compañero de clase estaba totalmente perdido.

―Toma mis apuntes―sacó unas pequeñas hojas de su libro, entregándoselas a Kurt―. Mi nombre es Ryder. Parece que vamos a ser compañeros de clase.

El castaño sonrió un poco ante las palabras, fijándose de nuevo en como la rubia no parecía prestarle atención alguna. Ladeó la cabeza, colocándose mejor la corbata de su casa bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero, que le analizaba por completo.

―Gracias―susurró Kurt, sonrojado.

― ¿Eres gay? ―Inquirió en bajo tono el otro, observándole con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ―Preguntó nervioso, carraspeando ante la pregunta de su compañero.

― ¿Lo eres o no?

― ¿Tendrías algún problema? ―El aludido rio por lo bajo.

―Entonces lo eres…Bueno, me podrás ayudar con las chicas. ¿Tienes buen gusto para la ropa? Le quiero regalar un pañuelo a una chica.

― ¿A quién?

―Se llama Marley―indicó.

Kitty seguía apuntando, aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de la castaña. Suspiró, volviendo a sumergirse en los libros que tenía delante.

* * *

Blaine terminó de peinarse, observando cómo su amiga parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá de la sala común. La castaña no parecía percatarse de la presencia de su mejor amigo, el que empezó a preocuparse en verdad por la situación que la chica estaba viviendo. En ese mismo momento, Brittany, otra de sus amigas, apareció con un movimiento frágil y delicado.

― ¿Sabes que me recuerdas a Alice, la de Crepúsculo? ―Inquirió Blaine con gracia, sonsacando una sonrisa en la rubia.

―Me gusta. Es muy guapa la actriz―señaló la aludida, sentándose al lado de sus dos mejores amigos.

―Marley…Me estás preocupando―suspiró el moreno, dejando entrever su clara preocupación por su mejor amiga. Esta no parecía querer responder.

―Está pensando en Kitty―dijo Brittany con obviedad―. Le gusta y no sabe cómo conseguir que ella deje de comportarse tan mal con ella.

― ¿Cómo que le gusta?

Y pese a que esperaba que su chica de ojos azules le negase tal evidencia, no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, a Marley le gustaba más de la cuenta Kitty.

* * *

A Kurt no le caía bien la rubia, que encima, era una gran deportista. Pero le había tocado como compañera de la clase de pociones, y si bien había pasado unas semanas, ya había aprendido a llevarse mejor con Wilde.

Sabía por la difícil situación por la que la rubia estaba pasando con su familia, y más al enterarse estos de que su hija había preferido dejar atrás las creencias de los "sangre pura", aunque era reticente a llevarse mejor con personas como Marley. El castaño se quedó mirándola atentamente mientras que ella echaba los ingredientes de la poción que les tocaba ese día.

―Kitty…Si a ti te gustase alguien, ¿se lo dirías directamente? ―La rubia le miró sin entender.

―No…A mí me gusta mostrarme indiferente. Que sea esa persona la que vaya detrás de mí.

―Quizás…―se mordió el labio, titubeante― Quizás es hora de ir cambiando eso, ¿no?

La rubia se quedó en silencio ante el planteamiento de su compañero. Quizás era la hora de mostrarse un poco más amigable con la castaña y acercarse a ella. Era la hora de ser Kitty Wilde, y no solamente una serpiente que no sabía luchar por lo que le gustaba.

* * *

Marley pudo observar como el moreno se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jacob era su compañero de Gryffindor, de sonrisa estridente y cuerpo bien torneado. Era de esos chicos guapos que tanto les gustaba a las chicas, y además, era el novio de la rubia. De Kitty. Y eso era lo que hacía que el muchacho no le cayese en gracia.

Todo el mundo era consciente de lo mujeriego que era el chico, y encima, la rubia no parecía percatarse de ningún detalle de eso. Se compadeció muchísimo de ella, sobre todo porque parecía que en verdad le gustaba su novio. Suspiró, mirándole con cierta desconfianza cuando se acercó a ella, enseñándole sus blanquecinos dientes con gesto solemne.

―Qué guapa estás hoy, Marley―musitó él con una sonrisa, provocando un gesto de contrariedad en la aludida.

―Hola, Jake―saludó con tono frío, estrechando los libros que llevaba en sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, encaminándose a la biblioteca.

―Quería saber si te apetecía tomar algo el próximo sábado―señaló con una sonrisa el moreno, invitándola a detenerse.

―Lo siento, pero voy a estar con un amigo…Además, tú estás con Kitty.

―No es verdad―indicó con satisfacción él―. Esta mañana me ha dejado. Le he preguntado la razón y dice que está cansada de mis tonterías―se encogió de hombros―. Al fin soy un hombre libre.

La castaña ladeó su rostro, girándolo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la muchacha, que parecía haber estado pendiente de toda la conversación. No hizo falta mucho más. Marley comprendió que la rubia había sacado unas conclusiones precipitadas.

* * *

Kurt se acercó a Blaine con una sonrisa, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa mientras le robaba el disco que tenía encima de la mesa. Sonrió, divertido, percatándose de que lo había grabado el moreno. Este se giró, sonriendo al ver que se trataba de su amigo, que no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad, buscando una respuesta a todo eso.

―Se lo he grabado a…Bueno. Es una sorpresa.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí…Es que…―Blaine se sonrojó un poco, tosiendo disimuladamente mientras apartaba la mirada―. Me gusta un chico, ¿sabes?

― ¿Se puede saber quién es? ―Inquirió Kurt curioso, sentándose mientras clavaba sus ojos azules sobre los negros de su compañero. Este sonrió.

―Se llama Sam. Es el buscador de la casa de Gryffindor. Es muy guapo―susurró, ruborizándose por completo.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del castaño se desvaneció enseguida ante la mención del fuerte muchacho rubio de labios gruesos. Era el más guapo que jamás hubiese conocido, y para desgracia suya, era el que le gustaba a Blaine. No sabía si también era gay como ellos, pero pensar en que el moreno no tenía una mirada más allá de ese hombre solo le hizo sentirse un poco más triste.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Blaine se estaba colocando una camisa blanca que le quedaba la mar de bien. Disimuló por un instante que se alegraba por su amigo para buscar una excusa rápida y marcharse de allí.

Mientras caminaba a su sala común, envió un mensaje de nota a Kitty, porque necesitaba hablar con ella y desahogarse. A veces, maldecía a Rachel por no estar allí con él, haciéndole olvidar por un momento todo ese dolor que sentía.

Cuando llegó a la sala, allí estaba la rubia con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. ¿Quién le diría que la chica más mala de toda la escuela se pasaría horas escuchándola llorar? Nadie, pero esa era la gracia de toda la cuestión. Le gustaba mucho Blaine, y cuando acabó, comprendió que Wilde tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.

Así descubrió que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de Marley Rose, la chica más rara y extravagante, con la que todo el mundo se metía, y encima, sangre sucia. Y también comprendió que los chicos más guapos estaban detrás de ella. Se compadeció un poco de ella.

Las serpientes no tenían suerte en el amor.

* * *

Blaine se sentía extraño por dentro. Cuando se acercó a donde Sam, solo podía escuchar las palabras de Kurt de ánimo por si no salía bien la cosa. Y aunque sabía que probablemente sería así, no pudo evitar en la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la serpiente cuando sonreía. No era de esas maliciosas a la que estaba él acostumbrado por parte de esa casa, sino aquellas sonrisas alegres, verdaderas, que le hacían quedarse sin aliento.

― ¡Blaine! ―Exclamó Sam cuando se percató de la presencia del moreno.

Pese a ser tan diferentes y contrincantes en el campo, los dos se llevaban muy bien. Sam era uno de los chicos más alegres, sensuales y encantadores de toda la escuela, y no era para menos. Sus pupilas chispearon con cierta emoción al ver a su compañero, dejándole un lado del sitio para poder comer juntos. Blaine rechazó amablemente su ofrecimiento con un gesto negativo de su cabeza.

―Hola, Sam…Venía a hablar contigo de algo―declaró el moreno, manteniéndose firme por un momento.

―Tío, yo también tengo que hablar contigo―aclaró el rubio, levantándose y posando su mano sobre el fino hombro del muchacho, deslumbrándole con su fantástica sonrisa―. Le he pedido a Brittany que saliese conmigo, y me ha dicho que sí.

Blaine se quedó sorprendido, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír feliz por su amigo, el que le estaba contando como había sucedido todo y como, encima, ella al principio parecía dudar. Sam le comentaba que sabía perfectamente que nunca podría sustituir al amor de la rubia, Santana, pero que valdría la pena por ella. El moreno de ojos negros solo se veía capaz de asentir, y por una extraña razón, no se sentía tan mal como esperaba. Solo pensaba en aquellos malditos ojos azules.

* * *

―Me sigo preguntando el por qué la gente como tú sigue viva―exclamó uno de los chicos, siendo vitoreado por otros tantos ante la gracia.

Marley seguía caminando, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios del grupo de chicos de la casa de Slytherin, que se reían ante el hecho de que los padres de la castaña eran de origen no mágico. No le molestaba mucho. Estaba acostumbrada ante esos gestos de esos chicos. Lo que le dolía es que nadie saliese a defenderla. Ni siquiera personas que vivían la misma situación que ella.

―Yo lo que me pregunto es si la tontería es hereditaria.

Todos, incluida la castaña, se giraron para ver de dónde provenía el comentario. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que quien lo había realizado era nada más ni nada menos que Kitty, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Una sonrisa burlona se encontraba dibujada en su rostro, y la postura dejaba entrever un toque sensual que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y mucho menos para la chica de ojos azules.

―Ven, Kitty, que te estabas perdiendo lo mejor de la tarde―le invitó el chico, sonriendo encandiladoramente. La aludida rodó los ojos, cansada.

―Por favor. Tengo cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo contigo y tu pandilla, que no sabéis que hacer. ¿No te parece un poco injusto que te metas con alguien indefenso? ―El aludido se quedó helado.

― ¿A qué viene esto, Kitty? Creía que estabas de acuerdo conmigo―la aludida se encogió de hombros.

―La gente cambia, idiota. Y como vuelvas a meterte con ella, te aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que tu vida se convierta en una completa pesadilla.

El grupo se dispersó, murmurando maleficios a la rubia mientras que todos los demás volvían a sus asuntos. Cuando Marley se quiso dar cuenta, Kitty había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

Blaine se sentía desolado. Kurt prefería evitarlo cada vez que se encontraba con él por los pasillos del colegio. Al principio supuso que tenía razones. Quizás que quería dejarle un poco de tiempo para estar con Sam, pero ya no podía ser esa la razón; y eso no le acababa de gustar.

Brittany le comentó que le veía mucho últimamente con Kitty, y que los dos parecían desolados. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y tampoco se atrevía a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Para colmo, Marley tampoco parecía estar muy contenta. Kitty había decidido cambiar sus horas de vigilancia, evitándola por completo.

― ¿Qué es lo que habré hecho mal? ―Preguntó el moreno, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Y yo? Creía que nos llevábamos mejor…Me defendió y todo delante de unos compañeros.

―Wilde es una demente con cambios de personalidad―afirmó Blaine para acabar riendo, al igual que la castaña―. Habla con ella. No sé, inténtalo al menos.

―Podrías hacer lo mismo tú con Kurt―afirmó la castaña, colocándole mejor el cabello al muchacho.

―No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido para que no me dirija la palabra.

La castaña asintió, comprendiendo a su amigo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No les hizo falta mucho para comprender el por qué los dos se encontraban con esa desesperación por saber de los otros. A Blaine le estaba volviendo loco el no tener contacto con el castaño, y la castaña se moría por ver, solo un poco, esos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos que hacer algo para cambiar la situación―afirmó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Marley asintió, conforme. Ella también lo creía así.

* * *

Kurt se deslizó por los pasillos con movimientos rápidos y hábiles, deteniéndose de repente al encontrarse de frente con el moreno. Este sonrió, acercándose a su amigo para así conseguir hablar con él de una maldita vez.

― ¡Quería hablar contigo! ―Afirmó Blaine con una sonrisa, deteniendo a Kurt, que se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca con gran velocidad― ¿Puedes detenerte? Necesito…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaine? ―Inquirió Kurt con sequedad, clavando sus ojos azules en los del aludido.

―Pues…Saber cómo está mi mejor amigo. Me tienes completamente abandonado, ¿lo sabes?

―Creía que necesitarías tiempo para pasarlo con tu noviecito.

― ¿Con mi novio? Yo no tengo de eso, Kurt.

El castaño sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo, aunque enseguida recuperó su postura severa. Quería no hacer caso de su corazón, pero le costaba mucho si Blaine demostraba cierto interés en él.

― Bueno… ¿Algo más?

―Quería invitarte el sábado a que saliésemos. ¿Te apetece?

El corazón de Hummel dio un vuelco ante la pregunta del azabache, que no pudo contener una sonrisa extensa, esperando impaciente a la contestación del chico. ¿Qué decirle? Era difícil no admitir que estaba loco por él, o contestarle con un "no". Sí. Sin lugar a dudas, era la hora de que fuese Blaine quien estuviese pendiente de él.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Marley se adentró al baño con paso rápido, sintiendo como el zumo se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. El grupo de chicos se lo lanzó en medio del comedor, y todos se echaron a reír. Y si bien sus amigos quisieron ir detrás de ella, Brittany se lo impidió. Y se lo agradeció. No le apetecía que nadie la viese en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Se miró al espejo, deslizando sus dedos por el cristal de este, dedicando especial atención a cada rasgo de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, percatándose de que su precioso cabello, lo único que le gustaba de ella misma, había sido mancillado por aquel brebaje inmundo. La puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de la castaña. Nadie iba a ese baño.

Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kitty, que se dirigía hacia su figura con paso decidido, y mostrando un semblante y relajado, posando su mano en la pared, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella.

―Vete, por favor―pidió Marley, conteniendo el llanto por completo.

―No―respondió Wilde con sequedad, negando con la cabeza para mayor tortura de Marley―. ¿Estás bien?

― ¿De verdad crees que podría estar bien?

―No―se limitó a contestar―, supongo que no.

Dio un paso de nuevo, llegando a la altura de la castaña. Buscó en sus bolsillos unos pañuelos, y mojándolos con agua, decidió ayudar a la chica a limpiarse el uniforme, aunque más le importaba su rostro. Así podría controlar en impulso se besarla con toda decisión.

―Déjame que…―pidió, mordiéndose el labio mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la frente de la chica.

―Claro…―susurró, conteniendo la respiración por un momento.

Kitty la miró, relamiéndose de repente los labios en un acto reflejo. La castaña no pudo aguantarlo, inclinándose hacia la rubia, la que la observó con las cejas levantadas.

― ¿Qué es lo que te crees que estás haciendo, Rose? ―La castaña se detuvo, estática.

―Yo…Lo…Lo siento―tartamudeó, estremeciéndose todavía más cuando sintió como la mano de la rubia le sujetaba de la nunca, impidiéndola apartarse.

―La única que puede besar aquí soy yo.

Y antes de que Rose pudiese rebatir nada, ya estaba sintiendo los labios de la pequeña sobre los suyos.

* * *

Kurt caminó entusiasmado por el jardín de la escuela mientras que Blaine le seguía los pasos. Ese sábado se iba a marchar con el castaño para conocer un poco el lugar de su alrededor, y aunque siempre le había resultado aburrida aquella zona, se estaba enamorando de cada extremo de ese castillo gracias a Kurt, que estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer ese lugar.

Si bien era cierto que lo que más le interesaba era Blaine, conocer al fin los alrededores del castillo era algo que fascinaba por completo al cantante, el que se dejó envolver por los brazos del confort y la calidez de Inglaterra, pese a que ese día el viento no pareciese estar a su favor.

― ¿No tienes frío, Kurt? ―Quiso saber el Hufflepuff, sonriendo un poco ante la negativa del castaño, aunque no tardó en percatarse de que estaba temblando― Te dije que te trajeses una chaqueta.

―Eres un pesado―afirmó el castaño―. No tengo frío― "Orgulloso", pensó Blaine mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a su compañero con rapidez.

―No te enfades conmigo―pidió.

Kurt sonrió para sus adentros. Era difícil que se llegase a enfadar con él, porque si le había estado evitando era por el hecho de que no era capaz de estar a su lado a sabiendas de que era el amor de su vida, y ante todo, inalcanzable. Pero que sus ojos se posasen sobre los suyos le hacían entender que todo lo demás poco importaba.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Al acantilado…Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

* * *

― ¡Espera! ―Pidió Marley, apartando las manos de Kitty, que limpiaba con esfuerzo el rostro de la chica con sumo cuidado.

― ¡Venga ya! A este paso, no acabamos, Rose.

―Me besas y me sigues llamando por mi apellido… ¿Qué te sucede, Wilde?

―Que me suena más sensual tu apellido. Eso, es lo que me pasa, Rose―inquirió con voz ronca, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

― ¿Por qué me has besado?

―Porque me apetecía. Ahora tendré que dar explicaciones…Pero si las necesitas, te aclararé que me gustas, Marley―la aludida se sorprendió ante la cercanía de la chica―, y mucho.

―Tú también me gustas. Mucho―aseguró, dejándose acariciar de nuevo por las manos de la rubia―. No me importaría que me lanzasen más cosas si vas a estar tú para cuidarme.

―Preferiría cuidarte tranquilamente sin tener que estar quitándote zumo del rostro―afirmó la rubia con satisfacción, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

― ¡Es genial, Blaine! ―Exclamó el castaño, clavando sus pupilas sobre las del chico.

―Quería que fuese un lugar especial para los dos, Kurt―señaló el aludido, acercándose un poco a su compañero, el que le daba la espalda.

―Es todo…Increíble.

Blaine también pensaba que era increíble. Increíble la fascinación de Kurt. Increíble el castaño en todos sus aspectos. Tragó saliva, acercándose un poco para poder rozar el cuello del chico con sus labios. El otro dejó escapar un suspiro, girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante, que no dudó en arrebatarle un suave beso. Un beso que acababa de cambiar todo lo que era el mundo del castaño, que no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta confusión y sorpresa.

―Me encantan tus ojos… ¿De qué color son?

―Grises, aunque muchos se confunden con que son azules.

―Para mí son grises y azules…Una mezcla rara. Son preciosos.

El chico se sonrojó, sintiendo de nuevo el aliento del muchacho rodearle todo su rostro. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una ola se estrelló contra las rocas, saltando y empapándoles un poco. Pero no le importó, y menos con los perfectos labios de Blaine Anderson sobre los suyos.

* * *

―Has estado últimamente muy ocupada―señaló Kurt.

Kitty asintió abstraída, sentada en el palco del partido de Quidditch. El castaña sonrió misteriosamente, percatándose de que, con el calor que hacía, la muchacha llevaba la bufanda de su casa hasta arriba.

―Ya sabes…Las rondas…Que me tienen muy ocupada.

―Sí…Las rondas…―respondió con una pequeña risa, provocando un gesto similar en la rubia, arrebatándole sin previo aviso la bufanda.

― ¡Ey! ¡Devuélvemela!

― ¡Pero que veo! ¡Menudo chupetón que tiene en el cuello la señorita Katherine Wilde! ―La aludida le arrebató la prenda, sonrojada― No puede ser. Te has sonrojado.

―Déjame en paz, Hummel…Yo no te he dicho nada sobre los tuyos.

― ¿Cómo besa?

― ¿Quién?

―La señorita Rose… ¿Quién sino? ―La rubia sonrió un poco, en plan confidente.

―Muy bien… ¿Y Blaine?

―También bien―declaró con una pequeña risotada―. ¿Los intercambiamos?

―Ni se te ocurra―le lanzó una mirada furibunda―. Rose es solo mía.

―Cariño…Soy demasiado gay―afirmó Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro―; además… ¿Quién se atrevería a quitarte a tu chica, gatita?

* * *

― ¿Alguna noticia novedosa en el Profeta?

Marley negó con la cabeza, acomodándose mejor en el sofá de la sala común mientras observaba las letras del periódico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su mejor amiga así de feliz.

Si alguien le hubiese contado que ambos acabarían enamorados de dos serpientes, no lo hubiese creído, pero así era. Marley se encontraba completamente bien con Kitty, e incluso, la rubia había conseguido que la castaña se quisiese un poco más.

A su vez, Kurt le abría un nuevo mundo a Blaine, enseñándole cosas nuevas y haciéndole sentir la vida plena. La felicidad estaba a su alcance, y todo gracias a ese castaño de ojos… ¿Grises? Poco le importaba, porque le quería en todos los sentidos. Su chico.

― ¿Eres feliz, Marley?

―Lo soy… ¿Y tú? ―Levantó la vista, con sus pupilas brillando por completo.

―También. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos hemos enamorado como completos estúpidos? Tú de la chica más mala de toda la escuela y yo del chico más gay de todo el país―ambos rieron ante esas comparaciones.

―Pero los queremos igual…A nuestras queridas serpientes.

Los dos rieron, levantando la mirada al escuchar cómo unas voces resonaban al final; y cuando salieron para encontrarse como Kitty discutía con Jacob fuera y como Kurt parecía intentar evitar que su mejor amiga se echase encima del muchacho, Marley y Blaine se miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

Sí, el amor era peliagudo, intenso y doloroso, pero también un pelín encantador, con ciertos finales felices.


End file.
